Delicious Irony
by The-Hoix
Summary: Amy is an actress struggling with her emotions after being outed as a lesbian by her ex-husband and subsequently disowned by her family, will she find solace in a newly turned Romana? In this fic the Romana described is her fourth incarnation, I know it says three but there was no author created option .


_Note from the author: _

_This is my first fan-fiction so reviews are always welcome, this is just chapter 1 and the Amy/Romana lemony goodness won't be along for a while, though River might get there first. I still haven't decided. Next chapter will be up as soon as I've finished writing it._

After what seemed like an eternity for her, but in reality what only lasted a few hours the raven haired woman's eyes fluttered open, taking in her surroundings with dizzying clarity. The woman sat up and became aware that the entity that had caused her grief was no longer there, and then she remembered why.

"Bugger," she muttered under her breath,

"Ooh, that's new!" the woman brought her hand up to her throat and gently rubbed the area over her vocal chords. Now fully aware of her change the woman stood up on surprisingly stable legs,

"Strange, even I'm not this compus mentus after regeneration," the woman spotted a lake next where she was standing and walked effortlessly to its edge and inspected her reflection.

"Well I have to say, not bad for an unplanned regeneration, the hair is a bit wild though." The woman said as her fingers played in her curly black mane. The woman's features contorted into an expression of sadness and revulsion as she noticed her eye colour.

Blood red.

_Flashback _

_She didn't dare look back, her feet pounded the wet earth as she blurred past trees. The maniacal giggling permeated the sounds of the night almost perversely to her ears, Rasklacia was closing in on her and fast. _

_Rasklacia had been hunting the time traveller for years now, after her mate, her love, the high king had been murdered by this wench's friend and herself she felt a sharp pang of pain as the life left her husband, a new emotion filled the hole in her unbeating heart. Revenge. _

_Oh she initially wanted the bitch's head mounted on her wall but as Rasklacia weighed up her options it seemed that turning her enemy would be poetic justice incarnate, yes, a Timelord turned Elder Vampire. Rasklacia had always been one to revel the thrill of the chase but she felt that this game of cat and mouse had gone on for far too long, time for the kill. _

_Of course she was playing with her, there was no way she would be able to outrun an Elder Vampire, _bitch_ she thought as she palmed a branch out of her way, the footsteps of her pursuer sounding too close for comfort. The woman burst through the undergrowth into a clearing by the lakeside, _bugger_ she thought, trapped. _

_Rasklacia slowed her pace to a saunter when she saw that her prey had come to accept its fate. _As she's chosen to face her fate with a sense of dignity a civilised conversation wouldn't go a miss, after all she'll kill me once I've initiated the process, it's the end for both of us.

"_Rasklacia," the woman said between pants, even after all the running and physical exertion over the years, running for 6 miles non-stop in a forest takes its toll on ones stamina. _

"_Romanadvoratrelundar," _

"_Oh come now, we've known each other for how long? Call me Romana." _

"_Even after that chase you want to hold a civilised conversation?" _

"_I am fully aware of the repercussions of tonight's events , might as well go down with a shred of dignity rather than as a nervous wreck," Romana sat down on a felled tree and faced towards the lake, her actions speaking a silent invitation to the vampire. Rasklacia heeded the invitation and sat to the left of the Timelady. _

"_You knew?" Rasklacia enquired, _

"_Naturally, of course killing me would give you the 'An eye for an eye' type of gratification, but turning me, that, that would give you long lasting satisfaction, not that it will be that long," _

"_Of course you had to be well versed in psychokinesis," Rasklacia stated, a smile tugging at her lips, _

"_I had a few centuries to spare, so I did something useful with my time," _

"_That you did," Rasklacia turned to look at the woman she despised and felt an emotion one wouldn't have expected, respect. Romana stood up from her spot on the log and took several steps closer to the lake edge, and drew her short spear from her back, its silver tip glinting the pale moon light. _

_It was time. _

_Not needing to be prompted Rasklacia got up and stood face to face with the most worthy advisory she could have ever wanted. The two women moved closer to one another until Rasklacia right hand was on Romana's waist and her left was behind her right shoulder blade, all the while Romana's spear hovering under Rasklacia's right breast, ready to thrust up into her heart. _

_Rasklacia made the first move and brought Romana's lips to hers in sensual kiss that would have lead people to believe that they were lovers not enemies, realising that the woman in front of her required air Rasklacia pulled away slowly, her eyes lidded with pleasure, _

"_Thank you; you have been the most entertaining and challenging arch rival one could hope for." _

"_Likewise." Romana replied a smile gracing her lips. _

_Of course Romana had a plan to escape this fate, the moment that Rasklacia was a pile of rubble she would regenerate and purge her system of the infection, Rasklacia had the pleasure of "turning" her and she had the pleasure of killing the vampire that had made her life hell these past years. _

_Rasklacia slowly and sensually kissed her way down Romana's jaw line and stopped over her pulse point, the double heart beat showing no signs of elevation, _this woman really does have no fear_ Rasklacia stated in her mind. _

_Rasklacia's eyes changed from their deep, blood red hue to a pitch black that filled her entire eye, her incisors elongated by an inch. Rasklacia gently scraped them along her neck and back to Romana's pulse point, the action making the woman shiver. Rasklacia smirked briefly before sinking her fangs into the Timelady's pale neck. The exquisite nectar coated her tongue and she revelled in its glorious taste and the moans emanating from Romana, Rasklacia now wished she was on better terms with the woman. Having this woman as her mate, her own personal source of respite, would have been magnificent, _but alas,_ Rasklacia thought as the blade pierced her heart, the mixture of metals and chemicals in the spear head ensuring her death. _

_Romana couldn't help the moan that escaped her lips when Rasklacia bit her; the sensation was surprisingly sensual and erotic, the tender way in which the vampire held Romana made the folds of her sex slick, and begging for Rasklacia's touch, but that would be submitting, and there was no way in hell that Romana would submit to Rasklacia, in their current predicament or otherwise. No, this creature needed to die,_ and so it shall_ Romana commanded in her thoughts. Her spear moved up and pierced Rasklacia's heart. Romana just had time to pull the other woman's body from her before it turned to stone and crumbled to the ground. _

"_Ah fuck!" Romana grunted in pain, the burn was far worse than she had expected, she dropped to her knees in agony before willing the regeneration process to start. A silver light started to flicker across her skin and that was all she needed to know before she could pass out, sound in the knowledge that she was safe. _

_End flashback _

Romana sighed in defeat and turned her head to look at the broken stone face of her maker and saw details that she never noticed before, her now enhanced senses picking up all kinds of new scents and sounds. She bent down and picked up her short spear, she then held it horizontally in her palm and watched the shaft of the spear elongate until the spear was 7ft long. Romana then flipped the spear under her arm so that the shaft was parallel to her right upper arm and the spear head was pointed at the sky.

"This new form requires some experimentation," Romana spoke quietly unto the night wind, and with that she took off into the night, a shattered statue and some rustled leaves were the only trace of her ever being there.


End file.
